


On The Run

by ProwlingThunder



Series: In The Black [34]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Baby Fic, Gen, new mother, test tube baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Sonia Lear drove one-handed. The other hand she rested gently in the grip of tiny fingers, swathed in a sweater and cradled in the passenger seat by blankets and a cardboard box. She kept her hand there to prove to herself, to reassure herself, that the infant remained, real and alive and breathing; and she kept her eyes on the road, and her ears on her brother's breathing, curled in on himself in pained slumber in the back seat.





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowGal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RainbowGal).



Sonia Lear drove one-handed. The other hand she rested gently in the grip of tiny fingers, swathed in a sweater and cradled in the passenger seat by blankets and a cardboard box. She kept her hand there to prove to herself, to reassure herself, that the infant remained, real and alive and breathing; and she kept her eyes on the road, and her ears on her brother's breathing, curled in on himself in pained slumber in the back seat.

Neither had woken up yet. She was grateful for that, and a little sad, too. But it saved her much trouble.

She drove steadily, not the least bit sure of where she might find a destination, only knowing that as long as she was on the move, they still lived. If they stopped...

Doctor Lear-- no, Mother-- had died to give them this head start, little as it was, and Sonia had squandered much of it already. There had only been a handful of precious minutes gained, and so much to do...

The car they had stolen from Glenport to bring David back to D.C. would suffice her needs. They had left the mall in flames and ruins, billowing smoke; with luck, the owner thought it destroyed, but Sonia could not hold to the idea for long. Eventually she would have to stop and change the plates with those of another car, but that was a worry for later.

The box of clothes and blankets she had found in the trunk, but that had been after her rush to throw the military duffel inside. It was not an overnight bag, exactly; it had one change of clothes for each of them, but she had dumped basically half a supply closet inside it, bandages and painkillers and antibiotics that Simon would need for his hand. It also contained every dollar Sonia had ever managed to squirrel away.

Then she had gone for one last thing.

Iairos. Her baby.

She had kept her knowledge of him from everyone, even her brother, hard as that had been. Simon was her twin, and they shared a bond that was hard to quiet. Still, among the information was her mother's password for the files holding the decanting codes and medical files. Iairos wasn't ready to be released yet, and if Sonia'd had time she would have waited. It was a risk she would have to take, though, because the General had pulled the plug, and let loose a monster in the labs.

If she were caught...

Well. If she were caught, she had thought of few alternatives. There were worse things than death.

As it was, her son was decanted early, because Sonia could not and would not leave without her son, and she could not stay, with imminent death at her throat. Nor could she leave Simon behind, not with her inexcusable actions with David.

She had had no choice.

Even now her shirt was still wet with the green-colored embryonic fluids, synthetically designed to mimic her womb and therefore provide the proper environment for Iairos. The sack she had cut him free from had been both thinner and thicker than expected, and instinct had taken over, after. He'd woke, and breathed, and then settled in the crook of her arm into a nap almost at once.

He was still breathing. She could hardly believe it.

Simon still did not know of him, though. She did not know what she would tell him when he woke up. She did not know how he would take it. Good or bad, she would not leave her brother if it could be helped at all. But her son came first. He had to come first. She had to protect him. He couldn't protect himself.

...could David protect them? She wondered. The glove was special; she knew that. Had known it, ever since the moment her brother had pulled it onto his own hand and screamed. Something was strange about it, and something was strange about David, though she couldn't place it. The glove seemed to have a mind of it's own, or maybe some sort of Deep Connection to David. And David's mental prowess was off the charts. He'd been drugged up past his eyeballs, living the programmed scenario they had been sent, and he had still not broken. Sonia didn't think she would have made it.

So what was David, then, that he was so powerful? More raw power, she thought, than her and her brother combined, but horribly untrained. Could he with all that power protect her and her son? Could he beat the Tyrusians?

He might be able to. She wasn't sure....

David Carter's motorcycle passed the car, heading southward.

Sonia still wasn't sure. But she was willing to try it. David would have to help, at any rate; he had to. He owed her.


End file.
